


Pink Haired Boy

by chenkorita



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: /dumb/ love confessions, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, more like pre gyuhao, pink haired wonwoo, serenades, very little gyuhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenkorita/pseuds/chenkorita
Summary: If Wonwoo likes to receive big gestures of love, Jeonghan will make the biggest one of them all.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 34





	Pink Haired Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ok so Hi!!!  
> English isn't my native language and this is my first time writing a fic Seventeen so imagine how nervous I am lol lol lol  
> I started listening to Seventeen a few months ago and I fell in love. They are incredible and deserve only good things in this world.  
> Like anyone who likes fanfics, I decided to go after some to read and imagine my sadness when i saw that there were only a few wonhan fanfics, one of the cutest couple out there. So I decided to be the change I want to see in the world and this happened.  
> The name of the fic is based on Rose colored boy by Parome, but only the title tho the fics have nothing to do with the lyrics lmao  
> Again, English isn't my native language and I promise that I did my best to correct all the mistakes, but I know for a fact that there will be some mistakes and I am really sorry for that.
> 
> I want to say more things, but I really can't remember everything now, so yeah... I hope you you guys like the fic

It was stupid

Joshua had said it was stupid at least a million times, Seungcheol tried to ask him to re-think the idea and Jihoon didn't even had to open his mouth, just the mocking smile he gave whenever they talked about it was enough to to know that he agreed with the other two. The only people who said that doing this was romantic were Seokmin and Seungkwan. Which proved that it was, in fact, stupid.

It was stupid, and Jeonghan was fully aware of it, but now that he was standing under the window of what he hope was Wonwoo's room, (Never in his life had he hoped that Joshua was right about something.) he couldn't turn his body around and pretend that this idea had never crossed his mind.

And it was one hundred percent Wonwoo’s fault with his childish red sweater, dumb white beret, silly glasses and ridiculous pink hair. 

Especially the ridiculous pink hair that made him look so, so pretty.

Like on any other day, the group decided to meet in the college cafeteria during lunch hours. Jeonghan was distracted stealing fries from Mingyu's plate, who was pouting and asking him to stop, when Wonwoo arrived, sitting on the bench facing Yoon.

"What?" Wonwoo asked when he noticed that everyone went silent after he sat down.

"Is your hair… pink?" Junhui said in a question tone.

"Oh that?" He removed the white beret he was wearing, and messed up the pink threads. "I lost a bet to Soonyoung, Minghao dyed for me.

"I consider this my work of art. Pink really suits Wonwoo." Minghao said while sitting next to Mingyu, stealing Kim's attention for himself. That would be the perfect opportunity for Jeonghan to steal Mingyu's fries, since the youngest completely forgot about his surroundings when Minghao was around, (It was already time for Mingyu to confess his feelings for the chinese boy, since it was clear to everyone and their mothers that they weren't one-sided but Jeonghan wasn’t in the mood to get into that discussion  _ again _ ) but he couldn't focus on anything other than Wonwoo's pink hair. 

Not that it was really shocking, himself had already dyed his hair that color a few times, but it was Jeon Wonwoo for God's sake! He never liked being the center of attention, and it was such a bold color. 

It was new and Jeonghan couldn't take his eyes off it. He had to agree with Minghao, pink suited Wonwoo a lot. 

"You look beautiful.”

Jeonghan said as if it wasn't much. And it really wasn't, but the words seemed to mean more than they should when they left his mouth, especially with Wonwoo's shy smile because of the compliment. 

From the strange looks that Joshua gave him, he wasn't the only one to notice that.

After that Wonwoo became more present in Jeonghan's life. Not that anything had changed in their friendship, it was just Jeonghan, who started to realize things about the youngest that had never noticed before.

Like his habit of hiding his hands in his sleeves. Or try to stay as small as possible when sitting, even if he was 6’ feet tall. Or when he folds the hem of his pants, or sit on his hands because he gets cold quickly, and the worst habit of all in Jeonghan's opinion: When he hides his face whenever he was laughing. Wonwoo had a beautiful smile and he should never hide it.

Knowing about these little things was suffocating Jeonghan, and it wasn't like he could just stop noticing them.

And he tried to stop noticing them, he tried really hard.

_ Why is Wonwoo so adorable? _

Jeonghan thought as he threw himself on the bed.

"Because you're in love with him man." He removed his face from the pillow, and looked in surprise at Hansol, who kept his eyes on the game he was playing on his cell phone while waiting for Joshua. "You thought out loud.”

He sat cross-legged on the bed and hugged the pillow in a defensive way.

"I'm not in love with him.”

"Oh shut up Jeonghan. He's not even here and you're thinking about how adorable he is." Joshua closed the wardrobe door with a little more force than necessary. "You have fallen for him since he dyed his hair pink. Which is a very strange way to develop feelings.”

Jeonghan looked offended at his roommate. Please, he, Yoon Jeonghan, in love with Wonwoo? That was impossible. 

Don’t get him wrong, Wonwoo was an incredible person, with a beautiful face and big heart but feelings were complicated, and Jeonghan didn't want to have anything to do with that shit so he swore he wouldn't fall in love with anyone. Never. 

Joshua rolled his eyes as if he could read his friend's mind.

"We can go now." He smiled at Hansol before turning his attention to his roommate. "Maybe in love was a little too much for your dumb brain, but you  _ do  _ feel something for Wonu. And Hansol and I weren’t the only ones who noticed.

"You are wrong, Wonwoo is just my friend." He said stubbornly. "Now go to your date and I don't want to talk about love anymore." Jonghan made a disgusted face. 

He managed to spend a few more weeks pretending that his heart didn't beat faster whenever Wonwoo smiled at him, and that he was just buying coffee more often because he wasn't sleeping well because of the exams that were coming and not because Wonwoo always asked for one sip because he was sleepy, and that "sip" always ended with the youngest keeping the whole drink just for himself, without Jeonghan making a sound to complain.

But his whole facade went down the drain when again in the cafeteria, a girl, whom Jeonghan had no idea who she was, approached the table where they were sitting, carrying a bouquet of yellow lilies.

"A boy asked me to give you this”

The girl tucked the bouquet under Wonwoo's nose, who was looking confusedly at the flowers.

"For me?" Wonwoo looked behind him, as if there was someone else there that she could be talking to, and looked again at the girl.

"You are the only Jeon Wonwoo from the literature course I know." She shrugged and forced Wonwoo to pick up the bouquet before she walked away, as if nothing had happened.

For Jeonghan, everything happened slowly, but at the same time too quickly. He felt that he could put the food he had just eaten out of his body at any time. There was someone in love with Wonwoo and, unlike him, the person didn't seem to want to pretend that nothing was happening.

"Who sent this to you?" Chan asked what everyone wanted to know.

"I don't know, they didn't put a name on the card. "Wonwoo smiled looking at the flowers more closely." They are beautiful.

Jeonghan was grateful for Joshua's hand on his thigh, because if he didn't have that little form of affection, he would have burst into tears right there.

Someone other than him was making romantic gestures for Wonwoo, and worst of all, the youngest was enjoying it.

And it was selfish of him, but Jeonghan needed to do something,  _ anything _ . 

That is why, after spending a few good nights turning in bed thinking about what he could do, he was there.

Standing under Wonwoo’s window with Joshua's guitar in hand.

If Wonwoo likes to receive big gestures of love, Jeonghan will do the biggest one of them all.

It was stupid, and Jeonghan was aware of it, but he needed to try.

"Okay, let's do this.”

He took a deep breath before starting to strum the song's opening chords. It was not long since Jeonghan started playing guitar, but since he had been playing bass for some years now, he hoped it would help him play at the right rhythm and tone.

_ I guess It started from the day I met you. _

_ You shine too blindingly bright to be refused _

Why did he decide to do that? More people besides Wonwoo lived there, and anyone could see him doing that cheesy shit.

_ You, who accepted my clumsy self _

_ I want to hold you in my arms _

Some curious people stuck their heads out of the windows, wanting to know who was making noise that Friday night, but the window that Jeonghan wanted so much to open was still closed.

_ Without the slightest delay _

_ As if a stopped breathing, I approach you _

"Jeonghan hyung?”

Jeonghan shifted his focus to the fourth floor window that was next to the one he was looking at before _ “Fuck you Joshua." a _ nd without stopping playing, he looked into Wonwoo's eyes, who seemed very confused by what was happening.

_ Your eyes that are looking at me _

_ Your voice that’s calling for me _

_ They’re so beautiful _

_ When we’re 92 the same as 17 _

Wonwoo had red cheeks with embarrassment, and Jeonghan knew he shouldn't be much different, after all there were more people watching him than before _ "It was Friday night, why were all these college students at home?"  _ but now that he had the attention of the youngest, nothing would make him leave.

_ I won’t let go of this hand _

_ Please forever stay beside me like this _

_ When we’re 92 the same as 17 _

Well, anything but the sprinklers that started watering the garden.

"Fuck!”

Jeonghan cursed before hugging the guitar, trying to protect the instrument in some way.

"I'm going to ... uh ... I'm going to open the door for you." Wonwoo said nervously before disappearing from the window, being followed by the small audience that Jeonghan had conquered. He was the only fool who was going to get wet for nothing.

It didn't take long for Wonwoo to appear at the main entrance. The youngest's entire face was red, and Jeonghan would find it cute if the situation wasn't tragic.

Walking side by side in the hall was uncomfortable, climbing the stairs too, but the situation was only impossible to deal with when Wonwoo closed the bedroom door, leaving the two alone there. Jeonghan knew he needed to start explaining what the hell he had done there, so he took another deep breath before opening his mouth and starting to speak.

"Wonwoo I…”

"I left dry clothes for you on my bed, you can use it. I ... I'm going to dry the guitar.”

Without even looking up, Wonwoo pulled the instrument out of Jeonghan's hands, giving him no choice but to do what the pink haired had said.

The situation got more suffocating with every second that passed, and Yoon wanted to talk about it, but he would respect Wonwoo's space. After drying the guitar, Wonwoo leaned it against the wall. Joshua could not even dream of what had happened to his precious baby, or Jeonghan would be a dead man.

At least, then, he wouldn't have to deal with the fiasco that was this serenade.

And after seeing that the older one had already changed, Wonwoo took a towel that was hanging on the bathroom door, and with the other hand, pulled Jeonghan so that he sat on the floor, between the youngest legs who sat at the end of the bed.

Jeonghan tried to focus on every little thing in the room. The vinyl records that the Wonwoo collected. The cat food pack he used to feed the stray cats. The many books he had. The damn bouquet of yellow lilies. The Nintendo Switch that was connected to the TV, and that showed what Jeonghan thought was Pokémon Sword & Shield. He tried to focus on anything but Wonwoo's hands that gently dried his hair.

"That was..." Wonwoo started. "...pretty stupid.”

Jeonghan sighed. He knew he shouldn't have done anything. He would be lucky if Wonwoo didn't decide to end their friendship for good.

"I’m sorry.”

"I liked.”

They said at the same time.

Jeonghan moved his neck so fast that he felt the bones cracking.

"You what?" He asked to the youngest.

"I liked it." Wonwoo said shyly. "It was cute, and you sing very well, I…”

Before giving Jeonghan time to react, Wonwoo lowered his body enough to be able to give a brief peck on the older man's lips, who was stunned by the gesture.

"I really liked.”

When he realized what Wonwoo had done, Jeonghan got up quickly. He tried to contain the smile that formed on his lips, but he was happy that his feelings were mutual for being able to hide what he spent so much time pretending that didn't exist.

Jeonhan held Wonwoo's cheeks in his hands as if he were the most precious thing that exists, (he was) and pressed his lips to Wonwoo's again, this time with more urgency.

It was stupid and Jeonghan was fully aware of it, but it was the best thing he ever did.

  
  
  


"I knew that sending the flowers to Wonwoo would finally make Jeonghan do something!" Soonyoung spoke loudly for everyone to hear, when he saw Jeonghan and Wonwoo entering the cafeteria hand in hand. "You owe me a whole month of laundry Kim Mingyu.”

"Damn it." Mingyu mumbled under his breath, but didn't seem much bothered about the situation since Minghao started playing with his hair to comfort him.

"The best part is that Jeonghan probably forgot that I lived there too…" Soonyoung took his cell phone out of his pocket and held it up as if it were a trophy. "I have a video of him confessing his love for Wonwoo in a very interesting way.”

Jeonghan kissed Wonwoo on the cheek before looking at Soonyoung who had already put the phone back in his pocket and started to hide behind Seokmin

“Give me your phone.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Soonyoung bet that he could find out who was the person that Wonwoo was in love with and well,,, we know how it ended.
> 
> I saw on a website that yellow lilies signify the desire to evolve a friendship into something more, I'm not sure if it's really that, but for the sake of fic let's pretend it is 👁️👄👁️
> 
> Jeonghan sang 17 by PINK SWEAT $, Joshua and Seokmin (that song is a fuckin bop)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
